


Fucked

by Alecto_Furie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Boypussy, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto_Furie/pseuds/Alecto_Furie





	Fucked

It's 3am on a Wednesday morning and Carl should still be asleep, but his pussy is throbbing and wet and it's just too much to ignore. It's his own fault really, if he hadn't read that story about a cute little cunt boy like him getting fucked hard by a big bear cock he wouldn't have dreamt of the same thing happening to him. Except in his dream it wasn't a bear fucking him, oh no, Carl's subconscious had to take things to another level and conjure up his own father!

The thing is Carl has seen his father's dick on several occasions and the man was blessed. So it kind of made sense that he would dream about the only actual dick he'd ever seen. And his dad was a really good looking man, so...

Carl squeezed his thighs together as he thought about the dream, remembered the way his dad had slowly pushed his dick into Carl's pussy until he was all the way in and then slowly pulled out before slowly pushing in again, remembered the way his dad had held his legs open and watched his dick disappear into his son's body, remembered the way his dad had moaned his name as Carl had clenched around the length in him.

Carl moaned as he eases his middle finger into his pussy slowly, thumb just resting on his clit the way his dad had rested his thumb there in his dream.

His dad had tried to keep things slow but Carl had begged and pleaded until his dad gave in and plowed into his pussy before quickly pulling out and shoving back in. Carl fucks himself with his finger, curling it up and trying to find that spot inside him his dad's dick had dragged over again and again, sending shocks zinging up his spine. His finger isn't long enough, is definitely not thick enough, and reality is not as satisfying as his dream was but it is enough to bring him off, his orgasm knocking the breath out of him and leaving him panting. 

At least in this reality is better than his dream, he had woken up before either he or his dad had orgasmed.

Carl lay boneless in bed, his finger still in his pussy, his thumb resting on his oversensitive clit, trying to catch his breath. He wonders if his dad would have come inside him, filled his pussy up with cum until he was leaking - his pussy clenches around his finger at the thought and Carl moans softly because he likes the thought of being filled up with his father's cum.

But it's almost 4am on a Wednesday morning and he has school soon, he should really get some sleep. Slipping his finger out of his pussy Carl is careful as he pulls his hand out of his panties, and then slips his finger into his mouth, pussy clenching at the thought of his dad doing the same, of his dad wanting to taste Carl's pussy. Carl curls up after sucking his hand clean and slips into sleep wondering how he was supposed to face his dad in the morning.


End file.
